The Four Horsemen, Book One: Pestilence
by Crystal Flower of Solitude
Summary: Sakura has a new identity and power, Something Naruto and Sasuke didn't know about until now. How will this power affect Sasuke? How will she fair when she has to change side for the sake of balance? Will she fall in love with an old enemy? Pestilence has the power to create, and destroy the world. A simple choice could end it all. Language and lemons. I suck at summaries.
1. Prolog

**So, the first story has started. Enjoy!**

Prolog

Pestilence

Fuck, I had been spotted. I was so dead if they found out who I was. Thankfully my white cape had a hood that covered my very recognizable pink hair. It had changed a lot over time, as it now came down to about halfway down my back and had white streaks in a few places. And no, I was not old. I had dyed them on my own...well I was more forced into it in a way. But I didn't mind. It was required since I refused to die my hair completely white. I had my bow in my hands and my quiver on the side of my white Irish Hobby so they were easily accessible. We had been practicing shooting arrows while riding and running when I heard Sasuke and Naruto calling for me. Luckily I was able to pull up my hood before they saw me. The hood and the horse hid my identity enough but the bow and arrows hid it even more. there were only ten known horses within the ninja counties. But I must regress...the appearance made them begin to question who I was. My chakra signature had become unrecognizable to Naruto over time since I had my...change. Sasuke had almost memorized it so I could tell he had his suspicions. Naruto began screaming and asking who I was, when I didn't answer both of my teammates pulled out kunai. When they took their battle stances I took off towards the gate. Tsunade gave me special permision to train outside the village so as not to be discovered. Even with Sasuke going full speed he was still lagging behind me. I kept my eyes forward as I raced to the gate. With the exception of a few gatekeepers and the Hokage, no one knew who I was. I could see the gate but as I got closer I pulled to a stop, my horse moving her hooves to regain balance. In the middle of the gate stood the hokage and two ANBU who I knew all to well. Tsunade had her arms crossed looking behind me. Sasuke and Naruto had caught up.

"I see you ran into some trouble, Pestilence." she said bowing slightly in respect. I heard Naruto gasp.

"You mean he's a-"

Tsunade cut him off. "I believe we should take this to the tower." I got off my horse and whispered in her ear.

"Eínai doreán gia tóra." I removed my quiver and rubbed her ear. Then she took off. I turned around and we started heading to the tower.

())~~%~~

It didn't take long to get to the tower, even with everyone bowing at my feet. When we got to the tower we went to the Hokage's office and when we were all inside along with Kakashi who had joined the little parade, one of the ANBU placed a jutsu on the room so no one could hear us.

"Why did you call us here, Tsunade." I asked. I smirked as I heard Naruto trying to make a sentence.

"You mean he is actually a she?" he asked bewildered. Even Sasuke was taken aback. Did the boobs not give it away?

"You'll be even more shocked here in a moment. That is if she is willing." she said. "can you remove your hood, Pestilence?" she asked

"You have the memory replacement jutsu ready if something goes wrong?" I asked

"Yes." I gave a nod, I faced my audience and slowly pulled down my hood. When I looked up my comrades were in shock, although Sasuke was trying to hide it. I smirked.

"S-sakura?" Naruto asked shocked. I gave a slight nod in his direction. "Little Sakura is part of the Four Horsemen?" he asked

"Prove it." Sasuke said. So he would be the lucky bastard to find out. I looked him straight in the eyes. Then he leaned over and started coughing up blood. I walked over and put my hand over his left lung to heal the imploded organ. When he came back I wanted to hurt him so bad for what he did, but for some reason I still love him. When he was healed he looked up in shock. I smirked again. I backed away.

"Does that prove anything?" I asked almost laughing.

"But...how?" He asked

"Do you remember when I went 'missing' about two months ago?" I asked

"Yeah we wanted to go after you but we were ordered not to." Kakashi said.

"You are all acting like naïve little children...did you not sense the differences when I came back without a scratch?"

"Wait, what are you saying?" Naruto asked

"I'm saying at that time I was on an S-class mission and after I finished I was recruited. For two weeks I was taken and trained to fill the role I have now. As the riders we are, we hold ancient souls as well as an ancient Kekkei Genkai. As soon as we join we are infused the ancient souls that the previous rider held. We gain unique abilities as well as the greatest responsibility known to man kind."

"What is that." Naruto asked looking confused as ever.

"Naive child...have you not heard the stories? We keep the balance between good and evil, so an ancient seal stays safe. If the scale leans to far to one side the seal shatters and brings an apocalypse on the world. It is our duty to aid the side that is losing." I said glaring slightly.

"Wait a second does that mean-" I cut Naruto off again

"Yes, no matter how much I fucking hate the Akatsuki, if there was a time they needed help, it would be my duty to join their cause."

"But that would mean you would have to go after Naruto." Sasuke said

"In our eyes it is our job to place the number of lives at stake to how many would live after the event. If Naruto's life meant less than half of the population, then I would be prepared to take that objective. It's our job to keep the balance no matter what." I said

"How can you say that! You were the one who took cared of him whenever something happened!" Sasuke yelled.

"It comes with the job Sasuke, and an offer like that doesn't happen every day, did you expect me to say no?" I yelled back. I heard the voices in the back of my head begin to chide me. "I should have yelled...how childish of me." I whispered.

"Why do act like your so much older than you are?" he asked sounding a little...upset?

"Having ancient souls scolding you in the back of your head changes a person."

"What?"

"Each rider is given a soul from each era, not including the ones you have lived."

"Wait, multiple eras? You would have to be-" Poor Naruto, I keep cutting him off.

"Yes, we are immortal in a way, we can be killed like any other ninja. But we live like how we were when we started forever."

"So if I stabbed you in the heart, you would die?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, although it would have to get to our heart first, Which is highly unlikely. Along with immortality, our other ninja skills become more advanced as well." I said

Sasuke leaped forward with a kunai but before he could even come close I pinched a nerve in his arm which made him drop it. He clutched his arm at the weird sensation.

"You do that again, I will kill you." I said a dark aura beginning to surround me. When Tsunade put her hand on my shoulder I began to wobble. I clutched my head and fell to my knees.

"Damn it..."

"Along with great power and knowledge, the ancient souls also come with a curse. They lead to internal battles that can cause the mind to temporally malfunction with emotions coming to the surface that normally stay hidden." Tsunade said softly kneeling down to give me a hug. Then the room became ten degrees colder. I looked up to see someone who scared the crap out of me. She had a black cape with the hood hiding her face with a folded scythe at her side.

"I'll take her to her home and treat her, Lord Hokage." Tsunade backed away and the mystery person picked me up in her arms.

Then we left. Me in the arms of someone who could scare the crap out of every person on this world simultaneously. Death.

())~~%~~

**OK, do you like? If so please take a moment to fave, follow, and review. Latter! CB...OUT! ;D**


	2. Chapter 1: The Ball Starts Rolling Down

**OK, the next chapter. Also, I would like you to read Blind Sight by Kymest. She gave me permission to use one of the characters from her story in this one. I will soon start hinting who that person is. Also, I will do all warnings and things you need to know in CAPS. So, here they are.**

**1)THIS STORY IS STILL ONLY RATED M FOR LANGUAGE.**

**2)FROM NOW ON ALL FOREIGN LANGUAGES WILL BE IN _ITALICS_ AND WILL HAVE A TRANSLATION IN CLOSING AUTHOR NOTES**

**3)THERE IS A LITTLE SASUSAKU AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER FOR A REASON. YOU WILL UNDERSTAND SOMEDAY**

**4)THERE IS A SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC SCENE**

**5)THERE IS MENTION OF RAPE**

**6)I WILL GO ON RANTS THAT MAY OFFEND PEOPLE. IF SO I AM SORRY.**

**7)ALL WHO CAN FIGURE OUT THE CHARACTER I'M USING FROM BLIND SIGHT AND WHO THEY ARE HERE GET A COOKIE**

**8) THIS STORY IS GOING TO HAVE MUCH SASUKE BASHING**

******9) I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, IF YOU THOUGHT I DID YOUR A RETARD. JUST SAYING.**

******10) MAJOR HINTS ON WHO THE PERSON IS WILL SHOW UP ONCE EVERY STORY UNTIL I FLAT OUT TELL YOU**

******11)THIS WILL BE A FIVE STORY SERIES**

******12)THERE WILL BE A POLL ON IF YOU WANT ME TO HAVE THE CHARACTERS BE INVOLVED IN AUTHORS NOTES AS WELL AS INTERVIEWS.**

**THANK YOU**

Chapter 1: The Ball Starts Rolling Down

Sakura

I rolled over and groaned. My head fucking hurt. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Death sitting next to my bed in a chair starring at the ceiling. I was in the Leaf Village hospital. I guess Death treated me, then brought me here as not to raise suspicions. With out looking away from her spot she said

"I subdued the spirits. You haven't had that happen since they first entered you so they must have been trying to warn you." She looked at me from under her hood. "What where they saying Sakura?" she said seriously.

"I couldn't fully understand. All I caught was snippets, like 'stay away', 'he'll kill you', 'he won't be able to control it'. Things like that." I said.

"Well, I'll do some research while I'm gone. I'll come back in a few days for you first mission, I assume you know who will go with you?"

"Sloth?"

"Yes, I'll come find you with them when the mission comes. But for now stay out of trouble. If anything major comes up, they'll find you, and take care of Lust, she is newer than you and your subordinate. Keep an eye on her. And you might what to change your eyes. The jutsu wore off while you were sleeping." she said walking out the door. I got up and walked over to the mirror. She was right. Instead of my pale green eyes, I had emerald eyes with silver pupils. "Damn" I muttered. I performed a few hand signs then closed my eyes and rubbed my eyelids. When I opened my eyes again the were back to 'normal'. After a minute Tsunade came in and said I was ready to go but she gave me a warning.

"I suggest hanging out as you true self for a while, you don't know what will happen." So when I went out I went to my house and grabbed the essentials. Then I headed to the place I would be staying for the next couple of days.

())~~%~~

When I got to the consulate, I changed into my other cloths. I stripped off my old ones until I was standing in my underwear and support wraps. Then I unwrapped my wrappings and slid off my underwear. Then I went and took a shower. It was mostly to refresh myself. I dried myself off and combed my hair. Then I put on a white bra and slipped on a matching pair of underwear. I picked up my light pink silk kimono and slipped it on. It came down about four inches down my thighs. It was decorated with sakura blossoms and many other designs. It had long sleeves that got larger as it went down my arm. Then I slipped on tight white jeans then had black thread. Then I put on black heeled knee-high boots. I let my eyes go back to their new state. I picked up my cloak and slipped it on. I took my quiver and tied it around my waist. Then I took my bow and put it on my back. Then I grabbed my jeweled head band. It was white and the diamonds were clear. I put my hood up then walked out of my room. I walked out of the building with my head down. Then I heard Sasuke's voice, so I looked up.

"I've been ordered to escort you around the village until you leave." He said casually.

"I'm going to train, we can spar if you wish." I said. Then I walked off, him following close behind. We walked down the streets heading towards the gate when I stopped by an ally way. I ran into it. After a minute we came to a rather large area. There was a little girl crying in the middle of a group of men. They were beating her, and by the way one of them was gripping his pants, I could tell they were planning to rape her. When I suddenly appeared in the middle of the group behind the girl, they all were taken a back.

"Leave now, and you may yet live." I said darkly.

"Oh, boys! We have another one." They didn't understand. I lifted my hand and removed the hood. I glared at the leader with a look that would put Sasuke's to shame.

"Leave now, and you may yet live." I repeated taking a step forward.

"Your just some random girl who has weird looks." One of the underlings said.

"Look into my eyes." I said to him. As he looked he began to cough up blood and then his eyes imploded. He fell over dead. I pointed to the leader. "You, follow me." then I walked away. As I passed Sasuke I said. "Take cared of the weaklings and make sure not to hurt the girl. I'll heal her after this." then I walked into the busy street. I stood in the middle and faced my opponent. People began to circle around us.

"What is you name, ass." I said.

"It's Ikaku." he said smirking like I was supposed to know him. "What's your's?"

I smirked, "My name is Pestilence." I head people gasp. But Ikaku was laughing.

"A girl like you, one of the infamous riders? Go play with the baby's!" He yelled. He charged my with what I could tell was a chakra enhanced punch. I caught it with my hand. I gripped it tightly, it started to turn black.

"Leave now and you may yet live." I replied

"What are you doing to my hand?" he yelled

"Frost bite. You better take care of it before it spreads through your body, that is, unless you want to die." He pulled his hand away from my and ran off out of the gate. Then Sasuke appeared in front of me with the little girl. He set her down and I knelt so I was at her level. I gave her a warm smile.

"I'm going to heal your injuries, is that alright?" she gave a slight nod. I focused chakra to my hands and healed her. "Do you have a have a home?" I asked. She shook her head. "Then you can stay with the Hokage until we find you one." I was surprised when she went chibi and gave a huge smile with sparkles around her.

"Really?" she asked

"I'm sure." I looked around and saw Ino watching. I pointed to her. "You there, would you please take this young lady to Lady Hokage?" I asked nicely.

"Y-yes my Lady." she stuttered. She came over and took the girl's hand, then they walked away.

())~~%~~

I looked into the mirror staring at my reflection. I really had change a lot.

"That was amazing back there, Sakura." Sasuke said quietly. He was looking at his feet. We were back in my room and he had accompanied me there.

"I was just helping her." I said

"But how you handled it, I mean that glared was scarier than mine." He said chuckling. Looking up to meet my eyes.

"OK, who are you and what have you done with Sasuke. He never laugh, or even chuckles."

"It's really me."He walked over to me and I back up until I was against the wall. He looked a little hurt. He put his forehead on mine and whispered softly, "I have feelings for you Sakura, I always have. I just didn't acknowledge them until today when you fought for a little girl you didn't even know. It was amazing." he said softly. I suppressed a shudder as his breath fanned across my face. He leaned in a little closer, and then he put his lips against mine in a soft kiss. after a minute I kissed back. He deepened the kiss invading my mouth with his tongue. This is what I wanted...right?

**OK, please fave, follow, and review. I'll try and post the next chapter soon. Toodles! CB...OUT! ;D**


	3. Chapter 2-The Mission

**Chapter 2! HAZA! All who do good things get cookies! Now for warnings**

**1)THERE IS LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER**

**2)THERE IS MENTION OF RAPE IF YOU CAN SEE IT**

**3)I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ANYONE WHO THINKS I DO, YOUR AN IDIOT**

**4) THERE IS NO SASUSAKU IF YOU WANTED ANY, AND IF YOU DID SCREW YOU, THIS IS A SASOSAKU STORY, NOT SASUSAKU!**

**5)READ BLIND SIGHT SO YOU CAN FIGURE OUT THE CHARACTER I'M GOING TO USED OR IF IT'S A BACK STORY**

**6)NOW READ THE DAMN STORY, THIS IS THE ONLY ONE I CAN UPDATE BECAUSE I HAVE STORY BLOCK ON ANOTHER ONE AND ON ANOTHER MY BETA WON'T GIVE ME THE NEXT CHAPTER BACK...NOW READ!**

**~~%~~())**

Chapter Two~The Mission

Sakura

I had woken up that morning feeling like I was just killed. Sadly, I knew what that felt like. I'll explain some other time. I had woken up, taken a shower, and got dressed in my cloths I was wearing last night. They were magic, so the were always clean. It was technically my uniform after all. Death has told me that she didn't know how long this mission would take, so I decided to tell Team 7. We met near the bridge. Naruto arrived first, then Kakashi, and surprisingly Sasuke was last.

"OK, now that we're all here, I need to tell you guy's something. At sundown I have to leave on a long-term mission. I don't know how long it will take, I don't even know what it is yet. It's a two-man job...but I can't take any of you."

"Awww, why not?" Naruto asked

"It's a mission from the 4H and 7DS. Its top-secret." I said

"What does that stand for."

"4H stands for four horsemen, and 7DS stands for the 7 Deadly Sins."

"Two organizations?" Kakashi asked

"No, just one." someone said with a white hood. I smirked. "Sorry I'm late, Teacher." she said to me bowing.

"It's alright, Sloth. We should go see Death. We're already late as it is." I said as I pulled up my hood. I looked at my friends. "The next time we see each other, we will most likely be enemies." then I walked away with Sloth trailing a little behind me. We walked together with people bowing at our feet. We made it to the gates where Death was waiting with our small bags.

"You're late." she said

"Sorry, we got a little caught up in somethings. So whats our mission."

"Your mission is to join the Akatsuki." she said

"...What?!"

"The balance is collapsing! Orochimaru Can create forces and the hidden villages are on the same side. The Akatsuki are strong but they are few in numbers. I wouldn't be surprised if we all ended up joining their side. We must do this or else the world will collapse We can't have that. Gather only your necessities Leave behind any personal items. You know what I must do, Sakura."

"Will you tell Lay Hokage?" I asked quietly.

"Everyone one who knows who you really are will know the truth. Don't worry I'll handle everything. Sakura, once you leave this village, your previous life will never come back. You will be dead to them. The Akatsuki can know the truth about you, in fact, it would be for the best. Now if you don't need anything, you should go. I recently talked to their leader. They will meet you at a secret location, then they'll escort you to their base. I don't know who you will meet, all I know is that it will be a group of three. A puppet master, a bat shit crazy bomber, and a rather hyper masked teenager. Now go." she said. Sloth and I bowed.

"Yes, Master." we said together. Sloth and I both whistled when we walked out of the gate, calling for our horses. There were eight hoses in the control of the Apocalypse Group. I jumped on to the back of my hose and Sloth did the same. Sloth's horse was also pure white. We raced into the forest. We rode for most of the day, arriving at the mission area by sunset. As Death had said, there were three people, two of which I knew. We hoped off the horses as the rode past the people and then they continued to where ever they go. We turned to face each other, the hoods hiding our faces.

"We-"

"We know what your here to do Deidara, Sasori. Just take us to the base so we can introduce our selves." I said

Deidara ran towards me angry at my comment. At the right moment I grabbed his arm and held it in a tight grip. "If you want to keep this arm, I suggest you show a little more respect to you superiors. Would you treat Sasori this way?" I said in a mocking tone. "Foolish child, what have you been taught about the world. I bet you don't even know the full reason we're here or even that we existed. So naïve, you know nothing of the world." I said

"She's right, Deidara. Do you know who these two are and what they'll do to help our side?" Sasori asked

"No, but-"

"No buts, let's head out. You've waited too much time."

Deidara bowed his head down and kept his mouth shut. Then I met the lollipop masked dude.

"Deidara just got yelled at by two people. Me thinks he got burned!" he yelled. Oh yay, another Jar Jar Binks in my life, joy. Note the sarcasm.

"Who the hell are you?" I said

"My name is Tobi!" he started running around in circles yelling about cookies. Retard.

Luckily the trip was short. When we walked into the base a beautiful girl with blue hair and a flower walked up to us

"May I take your cloaks?" She said nicely.

"Thank you." I said as we handed them to her. I heard Deidara growl and I could tell he was running at me again.

I turned around and looked him strain in the eye with my glare. He keeled over and started coughing up blood. "Show some respect, child." I said coldly

"Why you little-"

"Deidara." I heard a voice say with authority. I turned around and saw a man with orange hair and piercings all over the place.

"I assume your Pein?" I asked

"Yes, I would like to thank you for coming and that we are very grateful for you assistance." He said bowing a little

"Since when does Pein show respect to little girls, let alone that kyubi's friend?" Deidara yelled. I saw Sloth slowly curling her fist.

"Calm down, Sloth." I said "He's and idiot but now he's a teammate. You can't hit him."

"Who has a name like Sloth?" Deidara asked. I wanted to face palm. "Do you not know the stories? Or are you that naïve." I said

"You lit-"

"Deidara, shut up." then Pein turned to the rest of the group "Is there anyone who can explain why they're here?" I saw Itachi raise his hand. Of course.

"I'm assuming that by Sloth, you are referring to Sloth of the Seven Deadly Sins." He said. I smiled.

"Nice job Itachi, now can you figure out why I'm here?"

"All I know about you is that you can order Sloth, and she takes them. That's all I can figure out at the moment."

"You are right, but can anyone else figure out who I am, or do you need a demonstration?" I looked around the room, then I focused on Sasori. He was still a puppet, good.

"Sasori, come over here for a second. Let me demonstrate." He walked over slowly and stood in front of me. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He glared at that comment. I put my hand on his shoulder, which I inwardly flinched at, and focused chakra to my hands. When I pulled back he fell to the ground in spasms.

"What did you do to him!" Deidara yelled.

"He'll be fine in a moment, his body is just going through some...changes." I said

"What kind of changes?"

"You'll see when he gets up." Which Sasori did right as I said that. I enhanced my hearing for a second, and sure enough I could hear it. "It was a success." I said with a smirk. Sasori coughed up a few drops of blood, but besides that, he was fine.

"What did you do to me?" he asked

"Anyone, take a guess." The room when silent, and they could faintly hear it. His heartbeat.

"Wait...you mean he's human?" Deidara asked "Can it be reversed?"

"Yes, it can. But you have to wait two months or else the change will kill him." I said

"But what if he gets seriously hurt, he can't heal himself."

"Don't worry, Pein and my leader worked together to change the rings so that you can send a distress call. Then when I hear it, I can go there and assist the person. Now back to the original question, who do you think I am."

"If Sloth is who she says she is...then you must be from a similar group. The only other group like that would be...the Four Horsemen." Sasori said his eyes widening in realization "The bow and arrows...you must be Pestilence."

"Jackpot, a long time ago the Seven Deadly Sins and the Four Horsemen joined forces to create a group of eight."

"So now that the introductions are done, let us welcome our new members. Although, is there something you would rather be called that Sloth or Pestilence?" Pein said

"When we're out in public use those names but when it's just us, use our real names. We're all supposedly dead, you can even find old files on us. But in order to do missions like these, we have to 'die' in order to protect our memory from those who don't know the truth."

"So what are your real names."

"As you all know my name is Sakura."

Sloth took a step forward "My real name is Acedia." she said

"OK, here's what will happen with the new recruits. There will still be a group of three. But it will now be Deidara, Tobi, and Acedia. Sasori will now be partnered with Sakura. But since we curently do not have rooms prepared you will stay with your partners."

~Acedia~

Oh fuck...I couldn't say it out loud...but I knew the reason Sakura suddenly went rigid at that comment. I reached out and touched Sakura's mind. Sure enough, the memories of that night were flying through her head.

"And Acedia, you will be placed in Tobi's room." when Tobi heard that he ran over and tackled me to the ground with a hug.

"Tobi is a good boy. Tobi will make sure you are well treated." he said with sparkles floating around him as he went chibi on all of us. The he went and did the same to Sakura. Fuck, fuck, fuck. She stilled and I saw fear slowly work into her features. I grabbed Tobi and pulled him off.

"Sasori, take her to your room, I'll explain to these people what's going on and then I'll tell you." I said. He nodded then picked Sakura up bridal style and took her away, when they were a safe distance away, I began.

"I can't tell you everything, as it has to do with her previous life, but I can tell you the basics. There was a time when Sakura had a relationship with someone and it was perfect, until he went unknowingly crazy and she got really hurt. Ever since, she tries to keep a bit of distance between her and other people and she doesn't like physical contact. When the riders first join they go through a process where ancient souls are molded into their minds. They give them advice and many other things. When she comes to close to someone when she doesn't want to, the souls bombard her mind with things such as memories. We call this a 'phase'. So don't touch her unless she asks or completely trusts you." I said. Then I walked out of the room to tell Sasori the same thing.

~Sakura~

When I cam back from my 'phase', I was in a bed with Sasori sitting at a desk on the other side of the room. I sat up slowly. Sasori turned around.

"I see you back, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like my brain was just run over by a truck." He smirked

"Acedia told me that's what you would feel like."

"So what are the arrangements going to be until I get my room?" I asked

"Well normally, I don't sleep. But now that I'm human I have to, so I'll set up a futon or something to sleep on."

"You don't have to do that, you can sleep in the bed."

"What about you?"

"I want to try to get past what happened. Maybe this will help."

"Well OK." he walked over and slipped under the covers with me. I curled up facing the wall, right next to it, and Sasori had his back facing me. It worked perfectly. Now all I had to do was get through the night. Or maybe not.

**OK, _fin_, now please review, like, follow, and get cookies for doing so. Now CB...OUT! ;D**

**())~~%~~**


	4. Author's Note

**I am ****_sooooo_**** sorry for not updating. School just finished, my brother graduated, I've been busy, and I have writers block...again. But for those of my readers that care, I made a facebook page so you guys can get special treats. Go to Crystalbleach208?fref=ts to like and follow for special previews and stuff like that.**

**CB...OUT! ;D ~~%~~(()**


	5. Chapter 3-Getting Started

**I am finally back with 4DH! Now time for warnings.**

**SASORI- 1) THERE IS AN ACTUAL RAPE SCENE. IT'S NOT DETAILED BUT IT IS IMPORTANT TO THE STORY, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE, JUST SKIM IT. IT'S THE FLASHBACK**

**SAKURA- 2)THIS IS NOW RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND AN ANGSTY LEMON (RAPE)**

**KISAME- 3)CRYSTALBLEACH208 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO. IF YOU THINK SHE DID, YOU ARE A FUCKING RETARD**

**ITACHI- 4)CRYSTALBLEACH208 HAVE A TENDENCY TO BE RATHER FOWL MOUTHED SOMETIMES, SO IF SHE GOES ON A VULGAR RANT, WE'RE SORRY**

**PEIN- 5) IF CRYSTALBLEACH208 GOES ON A RANT THAT OFFENDS YOU IN SOMEWAY, SORRY**

**TOBI- 6) SASORI IS OOC A LITTLE BIT. HE LOVES SAKURA!**

**Sasori- Tobi! You fucking idiot. She was hurting, now go away. There are somethings that the _adaults_ need to talk about.**

**Tobi- Tobi is a good boy! Tobi won't say that you have sex with Sakura. *walks away***

**Sasori- We do not have sex!**

**Pein- All of you, shut the fuck up.**

**Deidara- Now onto the story, I want to know what happens when they wake up. Is Sasori going to put on the 'charm' *wink wink***

Chapter 3~Getting Started

Sakura

Stupid. Stupid. Fuck. Stupid. How the hell did this happen?! I woke up the next morning clinging to Sasori. When I woke I prepared to go into a 'phase'. But it didn't come. What actually happened, blew my mind. The voices in my head began to speak.

_"Don't worry, he won't hurt you like _he_ did."_

_"You're safe, he may not know it, and neither do you, but your destinies will be extremely entwined child."_

_"Stay were you are, I doubt he will act cold right away."_ I listened to their words, I snuggled closely to him, and then I realized something. He was warm, I put my head against his chest and listened to his newly found heartbeat. And slowly I fell back to sleep.

Sasori, A Half Hour Later

When I woke up I felt warmth cuddling up to me. When I opened my eyes, I saw Sakura. She looked like she was in pain. When She started to speak, everything became clear...well most of it.

"Please stop...I'm not ready." she mumbled. "It hurts! Please stop!...Whats going on, I don't understand!...Pull it out it hurts!"

The next thing she said was completely unexpected.

"Please stop, Sasuke!" She yelled. I decided to stop it. I shook her awake. When she opened her eyes, she was crying.

"What happened?" she asked

"You started talking in your sleep, so I woke you up. You looked like you were in pain."

"What was I saying?" she asked looking away from my face

"Sakura, look at me." she looked into my eyes. "I need you to be honest with me, OK? If we're teammates we need to know things that could potentially harm a mission."

"OK, what is it?"

"Acedia said that you had a relationship, and it turned sour right?"

"Yes."

"Sakura, were you raped by Sasuke Uchiha?" I asked. She looked away.

"Yes. It started out with just kissing, but something changed." She said looking away and out the window...

~Flashback~

_"Mhhh, Sasuke." Sakura moaned as he sucked on her neck._

_"If you keep doing that, I'll go insane." he growled_

_"I can't help it! Mhhh, Sasuke, it feels so good."_

_Just then, it started going downhill. He took off my kimono and started groping my breasts._

_"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Sakura asked_

_"I'm taking whats rightfully mine." he growled,when he looked up his eyes were black and his sharingan was activated._

_"Sasuke, please stop. I'm not ready for this." Sakura said. Sasuke flipped her around and pulled her arm in a way so that he could break._

_"You'll do what I say."_

_"Sasuke, stop, please! It hurts!"_

_"Not until I claim you!" he roared. he pulled down her pants and underwear so Sakura was being help up against the wall completely naked. Sakura heard the sound of cloths falling to the ground, and then she felt something hard up against her entrance. Sasuke pushed his member in and broke her barrier. Sakura felt a liquid slowly dripping down her legs._

_"Sasuke! Take it out! It hurts!" Sakura cried. But he didn't listen. Eventually Sakura passed out from pain, and the next morning, Sasuke was gone and he body was covered in dark bruises._

~Flashback Done~

Sakura

As the night came back to me, I started shivering. "He hadn't been him self! Death told me something happened with his inner demons and mine! It was all my fault, and now he blames himself!" I yelled. What happened next surprised me. Sasori pulled me into a hug, after a second I wrapped my arms around his torso and cried on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, he should have had better control. Don't blame yourself." Sasori said quietly into my hair.

"I was raped by someone I've known since I was a little kid, how did it happen?"

"I don't know...but for now, let's just keep it between the two of us. OK?" he asked

"OK...thank you Sasori."

"Now come on, it smells like Konan's making breakfast." he said getting out of bed and holding out his hand to help me up. I took his hand and then we headed off the breakfast.

~~%~~(()

Breakfast was hell. Hidan and Kakuzu were arguing about something, Deidara was trying to kill Tobi, and Kisame was yelling at Acedia because she wouldn't pass him the syrup. I turned to Sasori

"Is there somewhere more quiet we can eat?" I asked

"Yeah, the foods in the kitchen. We can go eat on the back porch." He said. He led me to the kitchen and we put some food on our plates. Then he lead me to the back porch. We sat down with our legs crossed facing each other. It was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. After we were done eating we went back inside and put our dishes in the sink, then we went back outside.

"How about we do some training? Get used to each others fighting styles, stuff like that?" Sasori asked

"Sure, except my fighting style changes based on my opponent and my teammates if I have any."

"Well than let's see how you do." he said. We got up and headed out to the training grounds and took our battle stances. His stance was crouching while reaching his hand back to grab something when we started. I just stood there. That's my beginning stance, I stand there.

"Ready when you are." I said checking my fingernails as a taunt. He pulled out a scroll and summoned a puppet.

_'A puppet master huh, well I guess I should start fighting.'_

I dodged the puppet. And quickly prepared my senbon. I infused them with chakra. I started running around in circles around Sasori. I could tell he couldn't tell where I was. Good, that was just what I needed I threw the senbon at the puppet and it imidiently shut it down, before he knew what happened I threw some regular senbon. They flew and hit him in just the right place, he was paralized. I took out my bow and arrow and lined up a shot. I aim for the tree behind him. I let the arrow fly and it hit just were I wanted it to. I walked over a pulled out the senbon.

"You almost killed me..." he said. I looked at him and reached next to his head to grab the arrow.

"If I wanted to kill you, you would have been dead the moment the fight started." I whispered darkly. I heard clapping. I turned around to see the rest of the Akatsuki standing on the porch. If only they what I could really do...

**Fin. What do you think? Like, Review, and Follow. You'll get cookies. Now the summary for the next chapter.**

Sakura and Sasori go on their first mission. What happens when it becomes an all out war?

Preveiw-_She stood there, surrounded by dead bodies, covered in blood. When she turned around to look at me, her silver pupils pierced threw my soul. She would do anything to make sure the mission was successful. Even if it meant the all out slaughter of every person in an enemy village..._


	6. Chapter 4-Blood Shall Be Spilled

**OK, I think I'm on a roll again. Here's chapter 4. But first, the WARNINGS.**

**TOBY- 1) THERE AREN'T ANY WARNINGS THIS TIME**

**HIDAN- 2) CRYSTALBLEACH208 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO, IF YOU THINK SHE DID, GO FUCK OFF YOU RETARD**

**ZETSU- 3) NOW THERE'S A WARNING, DON'T BE OFFENDED BY THE LANGUAGE**

**Tobi- What's the definition of fuck?**

**Hidan- It's another word for s-**

**Sakura- Hidan! He doesn't need to know about that!**

**Tobi- You mean sex? I know all about that, I'd love to do that with-**

**Sakura- See what you did! Now he almost said something that other people don't need to hear yet! *Starts hitting him with a frying pan***

**Hidan- I'm sorry! Please forgive me!**

**Itachi- Read the story before anything else happens.**

Chapter 4~Blood Shall Be Spilled

Sakura

The rest of the day when by fast. It was mostly watching my new-found teammates fight with each other. Although what happened lter that night was interesting.

"Hey, Sasori, Sakura. Pein wants to see you, something about a mission I think." Kisame said right after diner

"Should we go see him now?" I asked Sasori

"I don't see why not. Come on, let's go." He said taking my hand and dragging me in some random direction. Sasori had been acting weirdly when it was just the two of us. When we got to a double door at the end of the hallway he let go of my hand and put on an emotionless expression.

"Come in." we opened the doors and walked into the dark room. Pein was sitting at a desk. "I'm glad you came, I have a mission for you two."

"What is it?" Sasori asked

"You need to capture someone at all costs, even if it means killing the village. If you need to kill every person in front of him to get him to come willingly than do it. I don't care about the village, but I need the leader alive. Here's a file with the basic information." he said handing Sasori the file. "You leave in the morning, and Sakura, Sasori will give you an Akatsuki cloak that has been slightly modified as to show that you are with us, and the Four Horsemen. You will also be given a hat that you can choose to wear." Both Sasori and I bowed than left the room. He led me back to our room. When we got there, there was a cloak sitting on the bed. It looked like all the rest of the cloaks.

"It's not actually modified is it." I said trying not to laugh. Sasori smiled

"Yeah, Kakuzu said it would cost too much money to change it, so Pein decided to just say it was and hope you didn't notice. You're supposed to wear it open though, that way they see the kimono that you wear."

"All right than, so we leave first thing in the morning? What do we need?"

"Well how about nothing? I mean, couldn't we ride you horse?"

"Yes, but only one person can ride, I know a jutsu that can make you small so that I can carry you though."

"How long will it take to get there?"

"Were is it that we're going?"

"A small village in snow country."

"Than maybe a few hours."

"OK, that's not to long. We'll leave in the morning."

Time Skip (They're about a mile from the village)

After Sasori was big again, we started walking, it didn't take long to get there. A chilly wind was blowing. Our cloaks blowing around us, it made my 'uniform' easy to see. I decided to wear the hat, might as well show I'm in the Akatsuki if the cloak and ring didn't show them first. As we got to the edge of the village the guards readied their weapons. Sasori gave a nod. I threw two senbon that went threw their heads. They fell to the ground silently with the help of Sasori's puppet strings. We walked in threw the gate. There was an army of soldiers and men with guns waiting for us.

"Sasori, why don't you go get our little friends, I'll take care of these people." I said. he gave me a look like I was crazy, I gave a look saying 'let's get this over with'. He walked into the main building and then I returned my attention to the crowd. I took off my hat, and they knew that their doom was sealed.

Sasori

It was eases to find the fat bastard. I mean as soon as you walked in you saw him sitting in a stupid ass throne. I walked up ant pulled out my favorite puppet, the third Kazekagae. He stared at me with little beady eyes like I was a piece of trash.

"Come willingly, or every person in this town will be killed." I said

"Does it look like I give a damn about what happens to the people? As long as they give me money, I'm happy." He said

I sent out my puppet and picked the bastard up. Then I heard the screams. It looked like Sakura was having fun. I turned the village leader upside down and slowly started walking to the door. I thought I would give Sakura sometime. But when I got outside, there was no hell on earth that could describe what I saw.

She stood there, surrounded by dead bodies, covered in blood. When she turned around to look at me, her silver pupils pierced threw my soul. She would do anything to make sure the mission was successful. Even if it meant the all out slaughter of every person in an enemy village. I looked upon her in fear, for once I fully understood the power of the Four Horsemen. It meant that even a sweet little girl like Sakura, could wipe out an entire town like it was nothing. She walked over to me.

"Let him down." she said. When I had she performed a series of quick hand signs, and then he was in the air again. She performed a few more hand signs and then a giant black bird came and stood before us. She hopped on and then held out her hand. I took it and then we were flying towards the Akatsuki hide out.

~~%~~(()

We arrived in about an hour. The sun was setting as we landed. We hopped off and the man was still flying in mid-air. Sakura was still covered in blood as we walked threw the house to the training yard. She released the jutsu.

"I'll go get Pein." she said walking off. I took out a kunai and pushed the man in the direction of the training grounds. I sat him down right in the middle and stood there while I waited.

Pein and Sakura came soon after along with the rest of the group. Little did I know, that this man had had plans to destroy the balance and the world.

**So? Review, like, and follow to get cookies and other delicious things. Now summary**

Tobi, Acedia, and Deidara go on their first mission.

Preview_"Tobi...Why are you staring at me?"_


	7. Author's Note-Mission Idea's

**OK, I need an idea for a mission that Tobi, Deidara, and Acedia. I will give the people who participate credit if you want. I may also mix ideas, if I do, I will tell you who they are, I have a basic idea for a few things, but not the actual mission. As soon as I get ideas, I'll get to work on the next chapter.**

**CB...Out! ;D**


	8. Chapter 5-Seduction

**OK, I would like to thank my Friend Ashely for giving me the idea for this chapter. Now time for warnings.**

**ACEDIA 1) THERE ARE SLIGHT SPOILERS AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO TOBI REALLY IS, I MEAN REALLY REALLY, THAN SPOILER ALERT.**

**DEIDARA 2) THERE IS A KIND OF LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, I MEAN SERIOUSLY, THIS CHAPTER IS CALLED SEDUCTION SO THERE SHOULD BE SOME SORT OF THING, YEAH.**

**TOBI 3) THERE IS SLIGHT LANGUAGE**

**Me-I'm hungry...my grandparents are coming over for dinner so I have to wait**

**Deidara-Why don't you get a snack, yeah.**

**Me-Because they'll be here soon**

**Deidara- But you could just-**

**Me-Deidara shut up, your making me more hungry.**

**Deidara-But-**

**Me-No 'but's', or do you want me to kill you with a fucking frying pan?**

**Deidara- I'll shut up, yeah...**

**Hidan-Crystalbleach208 does not own Naruto, if you think she did, your a fucking retard**

**Me-Oh yeah...forgot to do the disclaimer...**

**Deidara-Hah! You forgot to do the disclaimer!**

**Me-Do you have a death wish? *starts chasing with a frying pan***

**Konan-Read the story before she starts yelling, it's for your own good.**

Chapter 5~Seduction

Acedia

When Sakura came to tell me that I had a mission, I wasn't expecting this. Deidara and Tobi had led me to Leader's office to get our mission. Deidara knocked on the door, I noticed that Tobi had calmed down. That was surprising. I heard Leader

"Come in." we walked in threw the double doors and in to a darkish room. "I'm glad you could come here so fast."

"We came as soon as we got the message, Sir." Deadara said, wait a second...no 'un' or 'yeah'?

"That's good, but now for your mission. We need some one killed in Tea Country. Acedia, I need you to do the actual seduction, Tobi and Deidara will escort you to Tea country, the place you will meet this person, and then back. You are to assassinate the target. Is that understood?" He asked

"Yes Sir."

"OK, you'll leave as soon as your ready. Konan has what you'll be wearing, Acedia. Dismissed." We bowed respectfully and walked out of the room. I headed to Konan's room and knocked softly.

"Come in." I opened the door and walked in, Konan was lying down on her bed, she looked over and smiled.

"Pein told me you'd be coming." She got up and handed me a black fabric bag. "Your outfit make up, and all that stuff are in there, you are to put it on before you go to the meeting point. Your staying at a hotel, so you'll have a place to get ready."

"Thank you, Konan." I said as I walked out of the room. I headed to Tobi and my room, but I was intercepted by Deidara.

"We have everything we need, we're heading out now." he said he led me to the front door, and we headed out

~~%~~(()

We got to Tea Country before the sunset, I had four hours to get ready for my 'date'.

"Deidara, is there anything you need me for?" I asked

"No, you go get ready. We'll check our weapons and set them up so you can choose how to assassinate the target."

"OK, thanks." I said walking into the bathroom. I stripped off my cloths and looked through the bag. I saw the coconut scented shampoo and conditioner as well and the 'dark kiss' body wash, lotion and spray. I picked up the shower stuff and put them on the rack in the shower. I turned on the water and slowly began to wash my hair and body. After I finished cleaning myself I shaved my arms, legs, etc. After I finished I washed by body again. Then I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed a towel and dried my self off. I grabbed a comb and took the knots out of my hair. I grabbed the blow dryer that the hotel provided and dried my longish white hair. It came down to my butt. I picked up my brush, and brushed my hair back so I could keep it up with a black diamond (not really) studded clip.

After I put my hair up I got dressed. I put on a regular pair of underwear and a strapless white bra. I pulled the pearly white dress out of the bag and the black belt that went with it. The kimono had black stitching forming swirls and flowers. I slipped it on, it came down a few inches from where my hips ended, it was like a really short skirt. I pulled up the zipper on the back and grabbed the belt. I pulled it through the hoops on the dress. It was right under my breasts, making them pot out a little more. The dress itself showed off my curves. The belt was black and had little crystals decorating it in swirl patterns. I pulled on some black sandleish high heels. The straps of the heels wound around my leg up to right below my knee cap.

Then I moved to the make up. It was an assortment of black, white, and silver. I put on black mascara and silver eyeliner. Then I put on a scarlet lipstick and silver sparkles on my eyelids. Then I painted my nails black with a silver flower patter. Now the accessories.

I started with the earnings. They were just simple black chains. Then I put on a black beaded choker. I had a few silver bangles on. I looked at myself in the mirror, my white eyes stared back at me. In all honesty, I looked like prostitute. But I guess that was the point. I guess it was show time. I looked at the time, I had a half 45 minutes to get to the meeting point. I unlocked the bathroom door and walked out to find Tobi and Deidara arguing again. I cleared my throat nervously. When they saw me their jaws dropped, well Deaidara's, I don't know about Tobi. I did a little twirl.

"What do you think?" I asked nervously.

"Y-you look...um...really g-good, yeah." Deaidara stuttered, I could tell he was trying not to look at my chest.

"Deidara, you can look if you want, I'm in something that's to make people look."

"It's just, your boobs look really big, yeah."he said awkwardly blushing. I guess he was right...I guess I did have kind of big boobs.

"Do you think it will work for tonight?" I asked

"If anything, it's over kill. But where are you going to hide any weapon?"

"Well, since this is seduction, cloths are going to come off. I can hide some senbon in my belt, or just strangle him with it."

"I suggest strangle, and by the way. We paid off the place the target was staying at so we could get the room number, we'll be watching to make sure he doesn't hurt you, yeah."

"OK, let's go and get this over with."

~~%~~(()

The club was crowded. The dance floor was full of people grinding and groping each other. This mission was going to be hard. The target was someone I knew. We were lovers before I became 'Sloth'. I 'died' right after I became part of the 7 Deadly Sins. I walked over to the bar, making sure to sway my hips in a sexy manner, and sat down. I ordered a shot of vodka. I pulled a couple of dollars out of my bra and handed them to the bar keeper with a wink.

"Thanks, sweet cheeks." I said in a sultry voice. Some random guy came over and sat next to me.

"Well hello there sexy, how much for a lap dance?" he asked in my ear. I thought for a second, why not earn some extra money for the Akatsuki.

"100 dollars." I stated

"Isn't that a little expensive?" he asked

"The better they are, the more money they cost." I said with a wink.

"Come and sit on my lap." I moved over and straddled his hips, making sure not to come in contact with his groin. He pulled out a hundred-dollar bill and put it in my bra. I smirked a began a slow dirty grind. I could feel a growing arousal begin to poke the inside of my thigh. I saw the target enter the club at the exact time they said he would. I leaned down and began to deeply kiss the man in front of me. When I felt the man have a complete arousal, I moved for a few more seconds then stopped to catch my breath. I smirked down at the man.

"Was I worth it?" as whispered in his ear giving a little bite.

"Hell yes, how much for a little longer?" he said pulling me into a kiss.

"I'll tell you when I come back. I'm going to go see if I can get anyone else to try and fuck me." I said against his lips. Then I stood gave a little smirk and walked off to the dance floor. I began a slow dance to the beat of the music facing in the direction of the target. When I caught his eye after a minute, I motioned for him to come over. He came over to me and moved behind. He settled his hands on my hips to pull them closer to his arousal. When I felt it I began to grind harder against him. His hands moved up to grope my breasts. I reached back around his neck and pulled him closer as he began to kiss and suck at my neck. I let out a soft moan. I turned around.

"Could we go somewhere a little more...private?" I whispered in his ear. I heard him growl, then he pulled me out of the club and towards the hotel he was staying at. As soon as the door was closed he pushed me against it and began to kiss my lips harshly. I returned with equal enthusiasm. The cloths began to fall to the floor as we fell onto the bed. My belt was on the edge. I looked up at the man who had me completely naked and at his disposal. His hand trailed down my stomach and began to slowly finger me. Then he moved his head down and sucked at my clit. I knew this was my chance. I grabbed my belt and with amazing speed flipped him onto his front and the belt pulled tightly around his neck. When I felt him stop moving, I check his pulse. He was dead. I picked up my cloths and put them back on. I pulled the belt from around his neck and put it under my breasts.

Once I was ready, I opened the window and jumped out onto the room across the street below. Deidara and Tobi were waiting for me. They had everything packed and ready to go. Tobi handed me my Akatsuki cloak, then we were off.

~~%~~(()

When we got back to the base I headed straight for Tobi and my room. I hopped into the shower and washed all the memories of that night off my body with cold water. I got out of the shower and got dressed in my pajama's. I was wearing a simple white spaghetti strap tank top and black comfy sleeping pants. When I walked out of the bathroom and crawled into the bed I could tell someone was looking at me. I rolled over and saw Tobi staring at me.

"Tobi...Why are you staring at me?" I asked

"Um...let's see. How should Tobi put this..." he said kind of quietly. "When Tobi saw Acedia being touched like that, Tobi felt angry and protective. Tobi told Deidara about what Tobi felt because Tobi was confused. Deidara said that Tobi liked Acedia...a lot." He said. I smiled. I stood up a walked over to him.

"Tobi, close your eyes." I said. Then I reached out and lifted up his mask a little bit. I felt him stiffen. I gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "You know what Tobi? Acedia likes you a lot to." I said softly. I saw him smile. He lifted his hands from my hips and took his mask the rest of the way off. He set it down then leaned down to kiss me passionately, wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"There's something I need to tell you." He whispered against my lips. "My real name is Obito, Tobi is just an alias." he said

"Why would you need an alias?" I asked confused. He opened his eyes and what I saw shocked me.

"Because I am one of the last remaining Uchiha." He said, his blood-red sharingan glowing, slowly spinning.

**Well? What do you think? Please like, follow, and comment. If you have an questions send me a PM or ask in the comments. I'll answer the best I can. Plus comments=cookies.**

**Preveiw- ** _"Sasori, why are you doing this?" "Because..."_ **(I'm not going to finish because that would ruin things)**


	9. Chapter 6-Bonds Forming, and Strengtheni

**Hello! I am soooo happy to say I have written and posted two chapters in two days. Now the warnings.**

**Sakura 1) THERE IS A STEAMY *COUGH* PUN INTENDED *COUGH* LEMON AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER, AND YES IT IS IMPORTANT.**

**DEIDARA 2) LANGUAGE, CRYSTAL IS RATHER FOUL MOUTHED AT TIMES**

**Me- I can't think of anything else to say...**

**Deidara-You forgot the disclaimer again**

**Acedia-Crystal doesn't own Naruto, but she does own me.**

**Hidan-That sounds fucking wrong, like your her fucking fuck toy or something.**

**Kisame-Hidan, there were to many 'fuck's in that sentence, you should lay off the language**

**Hidan-Why you mother fucker! I should sacrifice you to Jashin!**

**Me-Run! Read the story before Hidan goes on a killing spree!**

* * *

Chapter 6~Bonds Forming, and Strengthening

Acedia

I slowly woke up. I was hugging the pillow my head was on and I felt arms wrapped around my torso. Then I remembered last night. The room still smelled strongly of last nights...activities. I slid out of Obito's arms and stood up, the sheets falling off my naked body. I walked over to the shower and started the water, once the water was a decent temperature I got in. I let the water wash over my body, getting rid of the sweaty smell. I combed my fingers through my hair grabbing some conditioner and putting it in my hair and scrubbing. When I felt strong arms wrap around me I jumped. When I turned around I saw Obito smiling down at me. He pulled me into a hug and tucked my head under his chin.

"I missed you when I woke up." he said

"I didn't mean to wake you." I said smiling. Than I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him on the lips. When I pulled away I could see a slight tint of pink across his cheeks. I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled up at him. "So how many people know that you are really Obito?" I asked

"Four people, not including you, Pein, Konan, Itachi, and Zetsu." he said moving all of my hair over my right shoulder.

"Why don't you tell everyone else?"

"I guess you could say that it's not the right time yet. I will someday."

"OK, that's good. I want to see you face more often." I said resting my head on his chest

"So, did you enjoy last nights...activities?" he asked smirking

"Of course." I said as I wrapped both my legs around his waist.

"You little minx, did I not fuck you enough last night?"

"When you say 'fuck', it sounds like a one night stand, but anything else in that place would sound weirder. But yes I don't think I've had my fill yet." I said kissing him again. He pushed me against the wall, his prominent arousal pushing against mine.

"So, what do you want this time. Because I think we covered everything last night." He said his hands placed next to my head, pushing me harder against the wall to make up for the lost support. I also wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I don't care, you decide. Just don't tease me _to_ much."

"If that's what you want." He smirked slamming into me all of a sudden. He slowly pulled out, then when he was almost completely out, he slammed back in. I gasped at the pleasure shooting through my entire body. Then Obito lifted me up higher. He was now slamming into my g-spot and sucking and my breasts that were now level with his face. I was practically screaming now, my head was thrown back. My back was arched to the point of almost pain. It felt _so_ good. Obito had warned me to be careful when screaming, as not to say his real name. He told me it wouldn't matter too much as he didn't care if people found out who he really was but still.

I had been with men before but nothing had felt this good before than it hit me. I felt my walls begin to clamp down on him. That one thought had almost pushed me over the edge. The more I realized the signs, the closer I got to my climax. I pulled Obito away from my breast and kissed him. I felt a shock run threw my body as we came together. Obito bit down on my neck to muffle his groan. I threw my head back and screamed.

"OBITO!" I screamed. The pleasure was intensified by a factor of at least 1000. If I was right, this relationship just got a whole lot more serious. My vision went black as I passed out in Obito's arms my climax still wracking my body.

~~%~~(()

Sakura

When I heard a knock on the door I was not expecting to see Tobi carrying an unconscious Acedia. He laid her down on the bed and scratched the back of his head.

"Tobi and Acedia were doing somethings and Acedia passed out." He said. I knew what he meant by things. I had heard her scream, the whole base did. I looked her over and realized something. I checked all her vitals.

"It's OK Tobi, she's just going through a phase. I tell you when she wakes up."

"Um...can Tobi stay?" he asked

"Sure, she should wake up soon. Come and find me when she does if I'm not back."

"OK."

~~%~~(()

When I got back to the room, Acedia was just waking up. She slowly sat up and looked me in the eye.

"Tobi, can you leave us alone for a minute. I need to ask her about somethings that are classified." without a word he walked out the door.

"What happened?" I asked

"Master...do you remember the legends about the destiny bond?"

"Where we find someone and destiny ties us together?"

"Yeah, like a soul mate. How do you know when it happens?"

"Well, I've been told that you feel an unconditional love for someone. But in order to tie the knot, you must have sexual intercourse."

"Sakura, I think Tobi and I are bound by destiny..."

"That would explain why you're here right now and the scream." she turned bright red

"You heard?"

"Of course I did. You sounded really happy." she looked up at me. As balancers of the world, we never really see happiness. We ourselves are destined to be alone in a ring of sorrow until we find that one person that destiny binds to us. When she looked into my eyes, I saw absolute happiness and love. I gave her a hug.

"I'm happy for you. Now go find Tobi and tell him. I'm sure he'll be happy. Just make sure you're not to loud." I smirked as she blushed again. She stood up and ran out of the room giving a wave as she went. To think it had only been a week since we arrived.

~~%~~(()

1 month, 2 weeks, 6 days later

_I thrashed as Sasuke took what he wanted from my body. He had broken multiple bones and I was bleeding. Just then I felt_ _shaking. _

I jolted awake. I found Sasori's hand on my shoulder. He looked worried.

"Are you OK?" he asked

I rubbed my eyes "Yeah, it was just another dream..." I mumbled. "I bet your happy."

"Why would you say that?"

"You get to go back to you puppet body tomorrow." I stated

"I've been thinking about that, I don't want it back." he said looking out the window.

"Why not?" I asked shocked

"How about I show you, close you eyes." he said softly. I did as he said. After a second I felt warm lips gently press against mine for a second, then they pulled away. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Sasori, why are you doing this?" I whispered, but I already knew the answer. A flashback from the previous two months came back.

~Flashback~

_I had been wondering about what happened with Tobi and Acedia. That was when I first noticed, I had been feeling things for Sasori. I had loved him. Not like Sasuke, this was love that only destiny could find._

~Flashback End~

"Because, I love you, Sakura." he said softly looking into my eyes. I felt tears begin to form and fall down my face. I leaned forward wrapping my arms around his neck, and kissed him on the lips. I pulled away and put my forehead on his with my eyes closed.

"Sasori, I love you to." I whispered. He slowly leaned me down onto the bed as we began kissing again, his tongue dominating mine. For once in very long time, I felt safe.

* * *

**OK, so how'd I do? This was my first lemon so please be kind and tell me how I did. Please comment, follow, and like. You will get cookies. And for the record, in this story Obito doesn't have a deformed face or anything like that. He is not the mastermind of the Akatsuki and he is not a disciple of Madara. It wouldn't work with the story.**

**Preview****- **_"I love you." "What do you mean?" "I'm sorry you guys, but after this day...we're enemies. No matter what."_


	10. Chapter 7-Reunion

**Chapter Seven! Yay! There are no warnings in this chapter. Although there is a little language.**

**Hidan-Crystal doesn't own Naruto**

**Deidara-How the hell is it you remembering?**

**Hidan-What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!**

**Sakura-Both of you shut up or I'll kick your asses.**

**Deidara/Hidan-yes ma'am...**

**Me-Now time for the story!**

* * *

Chapter 7~Reunion

Sakura

I rolled over onto my stomach, opening my eyes to the sun shinning threw the window. I looked over at Sasori, he was still sleeping. I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and pull Sasori's cloak over my naked body. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Good morning, Deidara." I said rubbing my eyes

"Are you wearing Sasori's cloak, yeah?"

"Maybe, what do you need."

"Leader's calling me, Tobi, Acedia, you, Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame for a group mission." He said

"OK, we'll be there in maybe a half an hour." I said seeing a blush for on Deidara's face.

"I'll tell Leader. See you later." He said walking away. I closed the door and walked over to the bed taking off the cloak. I leaned over and kissed Sasori's lips softly. I felt him begin to stir.

"Good morning, Blossom." He mumbled kissing me back. I pulled away.

"Come on, we need to get up. Leader's calling us for a group mission and we need a shower." I was startled when he jumped up and picked me up bridal style, but then I started giggling. "If we're both taking a shower, no sex. We need to be as quick as possible." He gave a fake frown

"Oh well, I'll just have to make up for it later."

~~%~~(()

We made it to the meeting in twenty minutes instead of thirty. So we weren't late.

"OK, now that we're all here, the mission. You are to go wipe out a town in Snow Country."

"Couldn't you just send out Sasori and Sakura? They wiped and entire town."

"Yes, but they didn't leave survivors to know that we have some one as powerful as Sakura. You need to leave a few family's alive to warn their leader. He's doing so many things to the village's that they don't deserve. You are to kill everyone except the leaders lap-dog. The tow you are going to is a 'rape town'. That means that everyone there is just being used. We're doing them a favor. Everyone in that town has tried to kill them selves. The family's there have seen to much of the dark side of this world." He said. "Do you understand?" we all gave a nod. "You have a half an hour to gather your things. And one more thing. Do this mission, and only that. Even if you run into the kyubi, don't worry about bringing him here." We all gave a bow and left the room to pack our things.

~~%~~(()

"Kisame, you idiot." I said

"Just shut up and heal it." he grumbled. He had tripped over a root that wasn't there and twisted his ankle. My hand glowed green and then he was healed.

"Now come on let's go." I said I saw Itachi walking ahead and I had an idea. I ran up and jumped on his back. He was startled at first but he held onto my legs so I didn't fall. "Hi." I said laughing

"Hi?" over the past two months me and Itachi had become like a brother and sister. It wasn't the first time I had done this on a mission. He once said when we were alone that it reminded him of the time back when he was in Konoha with Sasuke. He had told me all about how the Elders had ordered him to exterminate the Uchiha clan, he made me promise not to tell anyone.

I knew he would have plenty of energy once we got to the village if he carried me all the way the there. Most of the time they treated me like a kid, but I didn't mind.

"If your tired, you can sleep for a while. I don't mind." he said. God damn it. How did he know?

"Are you sure you not psychic?" I asked

"Yes." Oh well, I'll just give in and take a nap

~~%~~(()

Itachi woke me up when we got to the village. I jumped off his back and made sure my gear was all in place. Once we were sure everything was ready, we headed into the village. Villagers were everywhere. Luckily we had permission to kill some of the lapdogs to, because what I saw was disgusting. I saw people getting rapped and beaten in the middle of the street. Normally, I wear my scratched out headband around my neck, but right now I had it over my eyes. We were trained by Death to see things as they are with our eyes closed. This was so in cases like this we could hide our identity if we were too angry to control our appearance. I pulled out my bow as everyone else prepared their weapons. Kisame gave the signal and we attacked. I was told to hold back a little bit, like trying to not shoot everyone in the forehead and to not be as fast as I usually am.

I added some punches here and there. We were to each grab one lap dog to send back to the leader with the warning. I saw about ten shinobi standing in a line in front of me. I knew I could kill them all without hitting them all in the head. But I would have to use more speed than I had been. I took my exactly five seconds to shoot all of them. We had been given a number of how many people to kill each. So when I reached my quota I walked around until I found a lap dog. I grabbed him and held a kunai to his throat. Then I headed to the meeting point. I had my hat on so my hair was hidden. When I got o the town square, everyone else was coming with a hostage as well. we dumped them in the middle of our group, then Itachi put on his 'I will scare the crap out of you for the rest of your life even when I'm not around you' face.

"You will go back and give him a report on what happened here. Tell him that if he knows whats best, treat the people here better or else we will come to the main part of this land and wipe the entire place out, even him. Understood?" he growled

"There's no way you could do that you-"

"Shoot him." I pulled out my bow and shot him through the head before he could finish the sentence. "Now, we were only using part of our strength today, plus this isn't all of us. We could easily wipe out this entire country in a fort night." he said. They all said "We understand." at the same time.

"Good, now you have ten seconds to get out of here or my friend here," he pointed to me "Will shoot one of you. And another one ten seconds, and so on so forth. Now go." They took off. I readied my bow and counted to ten in my head. When Itachi said "Shoot" I let an arrow fly. It ran right through the back of his head. When the next en seconds hit, they were long gone.

"Our job here is done. Let's head out." we made sure everything was in check, and then we took off. When we felt chakra heading towards us, I looked over at Itachi and he gave me a nod. I took off to check it out. I kept hidden as I reached a clearing. I saw Sasuke standing there crying.

"I'm so sorry Sakura...I love you..." he whispered. I turned around and headed back to the group who had stopped.

"It's just my old team, I made sure they didn't see me just incase you wanted to avoid them." I said when I got back.

"We don't have to. Let's go." Itachi said. I jumped onto his back and we took off. I don't know how it started, but by the time we got to the clearing, we were all laughing, even Itachi. I think it started with Kisame telling a joke.

"OK Kisame, tell it again. I want to make sure I heard right." I said with tears coming out of my eyes.

"Fine, a guy comes up to me and says 'I'm a wigwam, I'm a tepee, I'm a wigwam, I'm a tepee.' Then I say, 'Cut it out man, your to tents.'" we all started laughing again, get it? Tents, tense? When we saw our audience, we quieted down. Sasuke was glaring at me and Itachi, or maybe just Itachi. I was still on his back.

"Itachi, can you let me down?" I asked. He let go of my legs and I jumped down. Both groups walked to the center of the clearing.

"We don't want a fight, yeah." Deidara said.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke growled

"We just did a mission, what are you doing here?" I asked

"We sensed a large amount of chakra spiking in a nearby village. We came to check it out." Kakshi said

"Can I talk to you and Naruto in private?" I asked Kakashi

"Sure." I turned to Sasuke who were having a stare down.

"If either of you start a fight, I swear to god that I'll beat your asses. That goes for the rest of you to. Acedia, you have some rain as well." I said. I saw Itachi's eyes widen. I was one of the few people who could scare him. I could tell Sasuke was surprised when he saw Itachi's face. I gave Sasori a quick kiss on the cheek and then walked away from the rest of the group with Naruto and Kakashi.

"What do you need Sakura?"Naruto asked

"I'm sorry guys, but I can never come back now." I said looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"There's something that happens with us. Sometimes we meet someone who destiny binds us to. We become tied to each other. This also shows us that we need to stay on that side to keep the balance." I said "I'm sorry you guys, but after this day...we're enemies. No matter what."

"But what about you and Sasuke?" Naruto asked. I flinched.

"That was over before it even started, Naruto..." I whispered.

"Well, I guess this is it then." Kakashi said. I gave them both hugs then walked back to the group. I could tell Sasuke was about to attack Itachi so Rushed forward and caught his fist before it hit Itachi. I glared at him.

"What did I say Sasuke." I growled. "Hey guys, how much time do we have until we have to be back?" I asked my group.

"Leader said to take as long as needed." Kisame said.

"Then I guess I'll mess around a little bit, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, just don't kill him, remember what Leader said."

"I know, we were not to interfere with the kyubi. Such as making him loose control." I said still glaring at Sasuke

"As long as you know that, knock yourself out. Although I doubt that will ever happen." Itachi said

I let go of Sasuke's wrist and landed a kick on his chest that sent him into a tree on the other side of the clearing in less that a second. I pulled out my bow And shot for arrows pinning his cloths to the tree.. That took one second. Then I pulled out an arrow I used in practice. It had a flat head. I shot it and it hit Sasuke right in the forehead knocking him unconscious.

"Two seconds, wow. I think that's a new record, Sakura." Kisame stated. I looked over to Naruto.

"He'll be fine. He's just unconscious. See you guys later." I jumped onto Itachi's back and we took off back home.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I would like to give cookies to Weaselandcherry, acetwolf94 for being the only ones to review for chapter eight and Weaselandcherry again, as well as the killer tigeress for being the only ones to review for chapter nine. Thank you guys for the support. Please continue to read, like, follow, and review my readers.**

**Crystal...OUT! ;P**


	11. Chapter 8-Family

**Heyz! Sorry it took such an ass load of time to do this but my family has be having issues lately, but to make up far lateness I made this chapter extra special. Now, before you read this you need to go read Blind Sight because I go a little into the story line this chapter, so GO. READ. IT. Now for warnings.**

**TOBI 1)LANGUAGE IS EXISTENT**

**DEIDARA 2)THAT'S ALL**

**Me-I don't that goes in the warnings Dei**

**Dei-Don't call me that, yeah**

**Hidan-God fucking damn it...Crystal doesn't fucking own Naruto, if you thought she did, you are a fucking idiot**

**Me-If I did own Naruto, there would be a few people stripping all the time like Gray from Fairy Tail.**

**Konan-Read the story, she's probably having perverted thoughts**

* * *

Chapter 8~Family

~Sakura~

God, fucking, damn it. _Why_ did we have to run into the guy who stole my virginity by raping me? I had fallen back asleep on Itachi's back, but at some point he passed me over to Sasori. I woke up to Sasori carrying me to my bed room.

"Shhh, go back to sleep." he whispered softly in my ear. I rested my head against his should and fell back asleep. The last thing I noticed was that I was crying.

~Sasori~

When I saw her crying in her sleep, I wanted to tear that Uchiha apart. I could tell that Itachi wanted to as well. I walked into our room and placed her slowly on the bed. I walked out of our room and headed down to Itachi's. I gave a knock and then I heard someone mumble "Come in."

I opened the door and saw Itachi meditating on his bed. He opened one eye "What do you need, Sasori?"

"I know you want to rip up you brother as much as I do because of what he did to her." I said. We had told the group while we were heading back. All of them had wanted to kill Sasuke. Over the past two months, Sakura and Acedia had become part of the Akatsuki family. In the family Pein and Konan were like the parents/oldest siblings. It may not seem like it, but if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. Thus the wanting to brutally murder Sasuke Uchiha. When we told them about Sasuke's betrayal, Itachi had also told us about how the Uchiha massacre was an order and that he was originally ordered to spy on the Akatsuki. But after the first couple months he felt at home. So he disobeyed that order.

"Yes I do, you may love her with all your heart as a lover, but I love her like a sister. I also know what it's like to have the person closest to you die." I saw the pain flash threw his eyes. He was talking about Yuki. It had been a few years since she was killed by Orochimaru and Kabuto, but the pain was still in all of us. She may have been a pain in the ass, but we all liked her. We all felt terrible when Itachi came back covered in blood. He told us what happened. She had died in his arms. He had run to get the sound ninja out of the hideout so he could go back and get her body. But it was gone by the time he got back.

The Akatsuki had been getting information about Orochimaru trying to get Sasuke. After Sakura fell asleep, we all made a promise that if Sasuke joined the damn snake, we would capture Sasuke and give him the worst death possible. Acedia said she would join because if Sasuke joined Orochimaru, that would mean a disruption of balance.

"I know, I don't want to sound selfish...but I never want to lose Sakura. When we first met I felt like there was something pulling us together." I said

"I'm sure we'll all protect her and Acedia. They're part of our 'family'. Yuki was just unlucky enough to run into Orochimaru twice..." He said quietly. Every year on the day she died, we held a little party in order to pay our respects. We ended up calling it 'Death Day'.

~~~%~~~(()

~Sasuke *Barfs*~

We checked out the village and found it completely annihilated. We knew who it was. Our mission was to get information on this village. Here's what we got-gone. Buildings were destroyed and everyone was dead. We headed back to Konoha to report what we saw, and what happened in the clearing. We walked into the Hokage's office to report in.

"Lady Hokage, team 7 reporting in." Kakshi stated

"How'd it go?"

"The village was completely destroyed. We know it was the Akatsuki, believe it." Naruto said

"How do you know?"

"We ran into them before we got to the village. All of their chakra signatures matched the ones in the town." Kakshi said

"You talk as if there were many."

"There were six. They were Kisame of the Mist, Itachi of the Leaf, Deidara of the Stone, Sasori of the Sand, a girl with white hair, and...Sakura." Naruto said.

"How long do you think it took to wipe out the village...?"

"Maybe five minutes." Kakashi said

"What happened during the encounter?" she asked quietly

"Sakura told Naruto and I that she can never come back to the village. I'm not sure how to explain why. After that she and Sasuke had a fight." Kakashi stated. At the last part the Hokage's eyes widened.

"How'd that go?"

"Two seconds..." I said

"What?"

"It took two seconds for Sakura to knock out Sasuke." Kakshi stated. Suddenly we felt the temperature in the room go down ten degrees.

"That isn't even the full power of our family." Someone said. We turned around to see Death standing with her arms crossed. "Every one of our people could kill a sanin in less than a second if they truly wanted to or needed to." she walked over so she was standing in front of Tsunade. "You need to do it _now_ Tsunade. She can't come back. For each of us, we have someone we start becoming bound to as soon as we see them. When this happens, it means that they need to stay there in order to keep the balance. The 'girl with white hair' as Naruto put it is Sloth, or Acedia. Both her and Sakura have meat this person and completed the bond."

"How do you complete a bond?" Naruto asked. When I realized what she meant, I felt rage boil inside me.

"It's simple really, they must get to a point of absolute trust in each other, and then they must bond as lovers. Or in other terms, sexual intercourse. The trust part was a little harder for Sakura because of this guy." she said pointing to me with her finger.

"Why is it Sasuke's fault?" Naruto asked

"You mean that little bastard didn't tell you what happened the night before Sakura left? Why she was scared of him, why she flinched at any form of contact?" I flinched at her words.

~Naruto, believe it~

I felt the kyubi begin to react. I turned toward Sasuke. "She said that your relationship was over before it started, what did you do to her." I growled

"My inner demon took over my body after a while. I couldn't control myself..."

"You don't understand do you, you have a mark from Orochimaru. That means if you want something but deny yourself for too long, your demon comes out and takes it." Death said. "You better watch your back Uchiha. One wrong step and your dead. You pissed off all of the Deadly Horsemen, and some of the Akatsuki know and want you dead as well. I wouldn't be surprised if even Naruto was itching to kill you right now. You made a mistake that can't be undone or forgiven. All they need is one little reason, and you'll be dead. Trust me." Death said. Then she vanished in a puff of black fog.

I ran up and punched Sasuke. "How could you do that to Sakura! She trusted you and told you her one secret and you betrayed her!" I growled

~~~%~~~(()

About a month later, it's March 28th

~Sakura, cha!~

I woke up naked...again. Although Sasori wasn't here this time. I grabbed my cloths and took a quick shower. When I came out, Acedia was waiting for me with two bowls. She handed me one and sat down leaning against the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I am to entertain you for about four hours."

"Why?"

"Sasori went on a quick solo mission, so we're going to clear your room, than mine because they both smell like sex."

"At least me and Sasori don't do it all the time."

"Me and Obito don't either." Obito had told all the Akatsuki about his identity about a week ago.

"Yeah right."

"Really, we only have sex in the morning when we wake up, before lunch, before dinner, and during showers."

"That sounds like all the time to me."

"Oh shut up...let's just get started on cleaning."

())~~%~~Four Hours Latter~~%~~(()

"OK, all done." Acedia said.

"How much time is left?"

"About an hour, we're going out to lunch so go get a shower and dress up in something nice OK?"

"All right, see you in a bit, come get me when it's time." I walked back to my room. I grabbed some cloths and got into the shower. The shower itself was rather quick since I had one earlier. I got out and blow dried my hair and got dressed. I was wearing a matching set of black lace under garments underneath my dress which was a midnight black with silver stitches drawing flowers across the fabric. The dress was strapless and showed a proper amount cleavage. Enough to look sexy but covered enough to no look like a fucking slut. It came down to my ankles but had a cut on the right side of my dress that went up to about mid-thigh. I had black strapped high heels and my feet.

Now hair. I decided to grow it back out again, Sasori said I looked better with it that way. It was a little below my neck. My hair had become more spiky and I decided to start parting it to the side instead of in the middle. It was parted to the left so my hair partially covered my right eye. I pulled pieces of my hair back into a black and silver clip. I curled my hair into ringlets.

Now make up. I put on dark silver eye shadow and eyeliner, black mascara, and a dark crimson lip stick. For jewelry I had silver hoops for my earrings, one of those long necklaces that had a silver chain and heart shaped locket that Sasori gave me, a black fabric choker, black and silver bangles, and my silver and diamond head band. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said

"It's time, you ready?" Acedia asked popping her head in.

"Just about, I'll be down in a second." I checked myself in the mirror, I was good. I opened up the locket and looked at the picture inside. Sasori and I had just come back from a mission when Deidara said to get it to one of our 'love' positions. We were facing the camera. Sasori had his arm around my waist and mine were crossed. My head was leaning on his should while I was smiling. Sasori had his head turned like he was kissing the top of my head or whispering something in my hair. He had a loving smile on his face. I closed the locket and headed downstairs. Acedia had said to meet in the kitchen. All of the lights were turned off.

"Hello?" I called as I walked into the kitchen. Suddenly the lights went on and every one yelled "Surprise!" I jumped and looked around to see the happy birthday decorations. I smiled. I hadn't told anyone yet they had planned a surprised birthday party.

Sasori walked over and kissed my cheek. "Happy birthday." He whispered in my ear. Than it dawned on me. I tuned to Acedia.

"You told them didn't you?" I asked

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she said in mock innocence. What gave her away was her giant smile.

I turned to everyone. "Thank you guys so much." I said.

"So how old are you turning?" Kisame asked

"As of today, I am now twenty." I said. Random conversations were started as we started eating the food that Konan had made and set out. Everyone looked nice. Acedia was wearing what she wore on her seduction mission. Konan was wearing her usual make up and jewelry and she was wearing a midnight blue dress that went down to her ankles wear she was wearing midnight blue heels. The dress had a 'V' shape on the front and it had cloth tied behind her neck to hold the dress up. All the guys had dress pants with dress shoes, the only thing different was the shirts and ties, although all the shirts weren't tucked in. Kisame had a silk blue shirt with the first few buttons undone, Itachi had a black silk shirt with a red tie, Deidara had a black shirt the first few buttons undone and a loosed yellow tie, Sasori's shirt and tie were done the same as Deidara's except he had a red shit with a black tie, Obito had a black shirt and a dark blue tie, Hidan also did what Deidara did with a silver shirt and a magenta tie, Kakuzu had an olive green shirt and a black tie, Zetsu had a black shirt with a white tie, and Pein had a black shirt with a dark orange tie.

After we ate, we moved to the living room so I could open my presents. There were eight presents on the tabled. One was from both Obito and Acedia as they became engaged two weeks ago, Pein and Konan gave me one as they were seeing each other, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Deidara also gave me one. Sasori said he would give me mine a little latter.

Obito and Acedia gave me a white and silver beaded choker. Pein and Konan gave me a katana made out of silver, the handle was raped in a pearly white cloth, and the names of all the Akatsuki were engraved on the blade. There was also room to add more names if I wanted. The sheath was pearly black and had cherry blossoms painted on it. It also had a pearly white cloth wrapped around the top.

"The katana was given magic like properties that allow it to stay sharp and the names will never disappear no matter how much you polish it." Konan said.

"The sheath also has magical properties. You can put names or sayings on there and they will act like they would on the blade, and if the sheath is damaged in battle it will repair itself after a while." Pein added "This katana is made out of one of the strongest metals, but the metal was also magically enhanced so that it will never break."

Itachi gave me a giant stuffed panda bear, Kisame gave me a little polished jade shark, Hidan gave me a necklace with a black diamond skull pendant, Kakuzu gave me a hundred dollars, Zetsu gave me a sakura tree sapling to plant out back, and Deidara gave me a little clay bird.

"It can expand so you can fly on its back like I sometimes do, yeah, but it won't ever explode." he said. When I finished opening the presents, we went back to the kitchen to eat cake. Deidara said he helped decorate it with Konan.

"I asked him to help decorate it since he's the artists here." Konan said. The cake was red velvet, my favorite. It was rectangular and had cherry blossoms decorating with curly letters spelling out 'Happy Birthday Sakura!' in the middle. The candle were placed on the edge of the cake. When they finished sinning happy birthday, I made a wish and blew out the candles. Little did I know, that birthday wishes _do_ come true.

Konan cut the cake and paced out plates. By the time we were done the sun was setting. Sasori came up to me.

"Come on, I need to talk to you." he said looking slightly nervous. I took his hand and he led me out the back door. We walked around the woods for a little bit in a comfortable silence, when we reached a little clearing we stopped.

"This would be the perfect place to plant the sakura tree Zetsu gave me, it's not too far from the house either."

"You're right it would be...but I need to talk to you." he said looking serious.

"OK, what's up?" I asked getting worried

"You always say I'm amazing and how you love me so much, is it true?"

"Yes of course! I told you that I cherish the destiny bond we have more than life itself." I said

"Sakura, the first time I saw you, I fell in love with you. Your amazing, smart, beautiful, and strong in so many ways." He pulled out a little box, and what he said next I found extremely hard to believe.

"Sakura Haruno...will you marry me?"

* * *

**Soooo? What do you think? and just an FYI, In this story Obito never had any connection to Kakashi or Rin and her didn't get half his body smashed by a Giant. Fucking. Rock. Nor does he have any connection with Madara. Madara is just a pile of bones in some grave yard here. OK, continue to read, like, follow, and comment. I'll give you cookies. Crystal...OUt! ;D**

** ())~~%~~ O ~~%~~(()**


	12. AN-Questions

**OK, before the next chapter I want you guys to ask some questions so I can make sure everyone's on the right track and if I need to fix any thing. I will not answer anything that could be a spoiler. Thank you for reading!**

**())~~~%~~~ O ~~~%~~~(()**


	13. Chapter 9-A Secret Heart

**I'm sorry it's been sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long since I've updated. Thank you guys who have reviewed begun to follow, and liked since the last time I updated. I've started school, I've been working on an original story idea of mine, and I have quite a few other stories I've had to work on that are on this site. Those are~**

**Lost Ivy~ A Twilight Seth x OFC story rated T**

**Obsidian Rain~ A Vampire Knight Zero x OFC story rated T**

**Heart of the Storm~ A Fairy Tail Gray x OFC story rated T**

**A Soul Eater Death the Kid x OFC story that will hopefully be published soon will be rated T**

**A Pokemon Hilda x N story that will appear someday will be rated T**

**And A Bleach undecided someone X OFC Story that will be published soon will be rated T**

**Now, as a reminder here are the outfit/personalities I've been working on for Sakura and Acedia. There are no spoilers as they have been taken out and somethings may change latter on. They're basically character profiles. Here they are~**

**Pestilence/Sakura has pink hair with white streaks and green eyes which are almost emerald. She wears a long sleeve short pink shiny kimono with sakura flowers; it comes a little farther than waist, white obi ties on back. She also wears tight white jeans with black stitching and black heeled knee high boots. She wears white nail polish, silver eye shadow and eyeliner, black mascara, and dark crimson lipstick. The only jewelry she wears is a silver locket and her diamond and silver head band. She wears her ninja headband around her neck. She has a white crystal over her heart. She fights with a bow and arrow as well as a silver sword given to her on her birthday, March 28. She specializes in medical jutsu, archery, and is alright with swordsmanship. She is alive but not known, and becomes supposedly dead. She is light hearted; serious when needed or in the 'phase', can be crazy as well (Bloodlust may happen.). She rides the white horse and has a white cape. Other names that she has are Doll, Blossom, Master, Sickness, and Puppet Girl.**

**Sloth/Acedia has long white hair and white eyes. Her hair is normally has her hair parted to the side, with her bangs a little below her chin. Her bangs have a small braid in the middle. She normal wears a simple white tank top with silver stripes and black skinny jeans with silver stitching. She wears leather black high heeled knee high boots with buckles. She has the yin and Yang symbol tattooed over her heart. She fights with twin silver daggers given to her on her birthday, April 28. She specializes in medical jutsu and tijutsu. She's supposedly dead. She can be shy, lazy, and extremely violent. Some of her other names are Lazy Bum, hyper girl, Sakura's students, and shy girl.**

**You guys good now? There are no warnings and as usual, I'll have Hidan do the disclaimer.**

**Hidan~Crystal doesn't own Naruto or anything else except her OC's and most of the plot line, If you thought she did, you a fucking retard.**

**Dei~And there's our daily language.**

**Now on to the chapter you guys have been waiting for!**

* * *

Chapter 9~A Secret Heart

~O~ Sakura ~O~

"Will you marry me?" He asked. I stood there, and staring at me looking worried. I felt tears begin to fall down my cheeks. Before he could say anything, I tackled him to the ground.

"Yes..." I whispered. I lifted myself up enough to see his smile. He leaned up and put a soft kiss on my lips. Then he picked me up bridal style and carried me back to base. He opened the door with his foot. Everyone was waiting for us.

"She said yes" Sasori said. Everyone began to cheer, Konan, Pein, Obito, and Acedia came over and congratulated us, that's when I found out it would be a triple wedding. Three days in a row, there would be weddings. Pein said that the six of us would go to Konoha to talk to Tsunade. We would leave tomorrow.

~O~ The Next Day Because I'm to Lazy to Finish the Party ~O~

O~O Sakura O~O

I woke up naked in Sasori's arms. We had a little 'celebration' of our own when we went back to our room. I stood up and grabbed Sasori's shirt that had conveniently been thrown on the floor last night and put it on. I saw a light glow from under the shirt as I looked in the mirror. I lifted up my shirt and smiled. Right over my heart was a circular white crystal that was slightly glowing. The day after Obito had proposed to Acedia, she came and showed me that she had a yin and yang mark over her heart. Death appeared out of no were like she usually does and explained that the mark represents the completed bonding of our souls to our partners. The Sins had symbols while the Horsemen had different colored crystals. I touched the crystal and gasped. It made a shock go through my entire body. Hands pulled the shirt off of me and then wrapped around my waist.

"That crystal wasn't there last night." Sasori whispered in my ear, giving it a slight lick. I shivered at the sensation. I turned around and faced him. If you looked very closely at the crystal, you could see a slight tingle of a dark red.

"It shows that I can only belong to you. We're bonded for the rest of our lives." I said "This crystal is known as a 'Secret Heart'. I shows that an unbreakable bond has been formed. The color of the crystal or the shape of the mark are based off who the person is. Since I am Pestilence, my crystal is white. But it has a tinge of red because you are the one I'm bonded to. That's also why Acedia had a tinge of orange to the yin side of her yin and yang symbol."

"Well I'm fine having you bound to me." he gave me a kiss on the lips. "Now come on, we have to go soon."

())~~%~~ O ~~%~~(()

The six of us messed around on our way to Konoha. We didn't have to worry about being caught because all of us except Acedia and I were in normal cloths. Konan was in black leather pants, a black leather staples shirt that showed off her stomach, and black combat boots. Pein was wearing a plain black t-shirt, slightly ripped black jeans, and red and black high-tops. Sasori was wearing a dark red v-neck t-shirt with a black hoodie half way zipped, black ripped jeans and black and red Converse. Obito had on a dark orange and black striped shirt, black jeans, and black high-tops. As for Acedia and I, we wore our 'uniforms' without our cloaks. Our uniforms showed off our 'bond' marks. Pein and Obito had their headbands around their forehead, while me, Acedia, Sasori and Konan had ours around our necks. They all had scratches through the various symbols. Obito, Acedia, and me where from Konoha, Sasori was from Suna, and Pein and Konan were from Ame.

We were bouncing off the branches at a high-speed talking and laughing as we went along.

"So, Acedia. You were born and raised in Konoha?" Pein asked

"Yup, the seven sins have a tendency to be from the same village as the Horsemen they're paired up with." She answered.

"We have quite a few Leaf ninja then. Sakura, Acedia, Obito, and Itachi." Konan said

"Do you know if all mist ninja have a sense of humor?" I asked remembering the incident with Kisame.

"Not that I know of, I think Kisame's just special." Pein replied. We made fun of everyone else in the Akatsuki for the rest of the trip. We made it to Konoha just as the sun was beginning to set. Pein had asked me to send a message to Tsunade in advance. We didn't need her to think we were declaring a war. When we reached the gate, Kakashi and Naruto were waiting for us. I gave both Kakashi and Naruto a hug, and then we went to the Hokage tower. People gave us glared while some bowed to me and Acedia. All of us were holding the hands of our fiancé. A few people tried to attack the Aktsuki. One was Ino.

"I bet it was your fault that Sakura died!" She yelled, but Shikamaru held her back.

"Ino, it's alright. Just calm down!"

"It's not alright, they killed my best friend!" she said as she cried on his shoulder. Sasori could tell it was making me upset, so he gave my hand a little squeeze. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shikamaru with a shocked looked. I could tell he figured out who I was. I gave him a knowing smile. After that the 'march' to the tower ended. Kakshi and Naruto led us to Tsunade's office. She came up and gave me a hug.

"It's nice to see you again, Sakura." She said. When she saw the jewel over my heart she looked surprised. "Who's the lucky guy?" she asked.

"That's actually what we came here for Lady Tsunade. All of us here are getting married, I was wondering if I could invite my friends, as well as have you perform the ceremonies for me and Acedia." I said

"What about you other two friends?" she asked

"They were going to have Itachi do it for them. They were going to do theirs with just the Akatsuki, then the next two days will be for me and Acedia."

"Okay, I believe I understand now. But whom of your friends do you wish to invite?"

"All of Konoha Twelve, as well as their teachers, and the Sand Siblings." I said

"The twelfth being Sai or Sasuke?"

"Sai, I want nothing to do with Sasuke again." I said

"But Sakura, Sasuke's part of our team!" Naruto said

"Naruto, you don't know what happened that night, and you shouldn't. Things are different now, I'm no longer a part of team seven and never will be again. Even if I could come back, it wouldn't work any way. The Akatsuki is my family. Konan and Pein are like my parents."

"Why can't you come back?"

"Because Sasori is my lover and fiancé." I said

"Well, I'll call all the people you asked for who live here. You can tell them yourself if you want." Tsunade said taking advantage of the surprise now covering the two faces.

"I would love that." I said. She sent out an Anbu, and soon the entire group was there.

"Why are _they_ here?" Ino asked

"I would like to introduce you to someone." she said. I couldn't hold it any more. I ran up and pulled Ino into a tight hug.

"What the hell?" she asked. I saw Shikamaru smirking as I pulled away.

"I'm disappointed in you guys, I would have figured that the pink hair would give it away." he said laughing at the confused faces around him.

"Hey, you may be a genius but you didn't figure it out until just a little while ago when Ino was yelling." I said

"I don't understand..." Ino said

"Any one except Naruto, Kakshi, Tsunade, the Akatsuki, and Shikamaru want to take a guess?" I asked. I saw the other genius's eyes widen.

"Sakura?" Neiji asked stepping forward. I pulled him into a hug.

"It's nice to see you Neiji..." I said

"But they said you had died on a mission, there was even a funeral!" he said. I could tell he was trying not to cry, and succeeding.

"I'll explain that in a minute." I pulled away and hugged everyone else. As I stood in front of the group, Ino stood by my side, hugging me from the side and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Now tell us whats going on Sakura..." she said. I explained the whole Four Horsemen and Seven Deadly Sins thing.

"And the reason I'm here right now is to invite you guys to my wedding."

"You're getting married? To who?" Ino asked pulling away. I looked towards Tsunade with a nervous glance, she gave an encouraging nod. I walked backwards and took Sasori's hand in mine.

"Sasori." I said looking into his eyes with a smile on my face.

"But they're evil!" Kiba said. I cringed at that.

"They're not as bad as you think. Once you get to know them, they're like normal people. Like hidden Villages, they have a goal. They go on missions and earn money, they live normal lives when we're at the base, and they have emotions like any other person. The least normal one is Zetsu, he loves plants, he even gave me a Sakura tree for my birthday. They aren't bad people!" I said

"What about Itachi and the Uchiha massacre?" Ino asked

I looked up at Sasori, he shook his head. I looked at the ground. "He had his reasons..." I said softly "They all do. They have their reasons for being there." I said. I looked back to see my family giving me smiles.

"Well if it's what you decided, then we'll back you up." Tenten said. A corus of 'yeah's!' rang through the room.

"Thank you you guys. I appreciate it." I said smiling. But that happy moment ended when the doors were thrown open. My eyes widened in fear.

"Where is Sakura!" I heard Sasuke yell

* * *

**Joy to the world, Sasuke's dead~Oh hey, you're done! So? I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you thought, you will get cookies. I'll try to update soon. As long as I have idea's I can sit down on the weekends and write a chapter in a day. I'm going to try and cycle through updating my stories, so it may take a while to get the next chapter out. I started a Facebook page, the link is on my profile. I'll give some special stuff every now and then so please go like it after you like this story. Check out my other stories and I hope to see you next time!**

**Bai!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S. Anyone what to volunteer as a beta please? And also, tell me if you want me to finish the Sasuke version of joy to the world. ;P Latter**


	14. AN-Pen Name

Hello! First of all I'd like to thank all my readers for supporting me by following, liking, reviewing, and just flat out being awesome. I love you all. I'm sorry for not updating my stories in _forever_ but I've been super busy with volleyball and school, as well as being a beta for two amazingly awesome stories. I'll update as soon as I can though because you're all awesome. Cookies to all! But now for the real reason I sent out this Author's Note. I have recently changed my Pen Name from Crystalbleach208 to Crystal Flower of Solitude. You all are awesome and I hope you guys will stick with me and my stories no matter what. Chou!

O~O Crystal Flower of Solitude O~O

())~~~%~~~ O ~~~%~~~(()


End file.
